Selalu
by Hawk Eye Falcon
Summary: Harus selalu Kasamatsu yang mengurus rumah. Menyalakan lampu, menyalakan penghangat. Selalu. Dan Kise tak pernah menggantikannya. Kenapa ?/badsum/ga nyambung sama isi/ide pasaran/ RnR ?


Satu meter, dua meter, tiga meter. Akhirnya mobil mungil itu sempurna memasuki dan terparkir rapi di garasi apartemen. Pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Haaah, Kasamatsu menghela napas lelah. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sejenak di dalam mobil. Setelah sedikit mengumpulkan tenaga setelah bekerja seharian, dia keluar dari mobilnya. Menguncinya. Lalu beranjak naik ke atas. Mencari-cari nomor apartemennya.

Akhirnya dia sampai. Di apartemen nomor 1829.

Memasukkan anak kunci. Cklek. Bunyi kunci pintu terbuka. Memutar kenop pintu. Dan yang menyambutnya adalah lorong yang gelap. Bukan hanya lorong, tapi seisi apartemen itu juga gelap. Kasamatsu mendengus, mencari-cari saklar lampu. Klik. Akhirnya lampu berkekuatan enam belas watt itu menerangi lorong.

"Kise sialan. Sudah kubilang untuk menyalakan lampu sebelum dia pergi bekerja. Kenapa harus selalu aku yang menyalakan, sih ?"gerutunya kesal. Melangkahkan kaki. Meletakkan tas kerja. Membuka _coat_ musim dinginnya—ah, sekarang sudah mau puncak musim dingin. Pantas, seisi apartemen rasanya _dingin_ sekali.

Sampai di ruang keluarga yang gelap. Kasamatsu kembali mendengus, mencari-cari saklar lampu. Klik. Lampu menerangi ruang keluarga. Kemudian bergegas menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Matanya melirik ke sebelah. Tumpukan majalah bergambar Kise sedang berpose ada disana.

Kemudian ke dapur. Lagi-lagi gelap. Cahaya dari ruang keluarga menerangi sedikit. Lagi-lagi mendengus. Mencari saklar lampu. Klik. Dapur menyala terang. Di atas meja kecil, ada dua potong _sandwich_ bikinannya tadi pagi. Kasamatsu menggeram kesal.

Padahal dia sudah berbaik hati membuatkan _sandwich_ itu. Kenapa Kise enggan memakannya ? Bahkan sepertinya disentuh saja tidak. Apa dia tidak takut sakit karena melewatkan sarapan ? Ah, pasti studio pemotretannya menyediakan sarapan yang lebih berkualitas dari pada _sandwich_ nya. Jadi Kise dengan senang hati mengabaikan roti lapis itu dan segera ke studio.

"Kise sialan…"umpatnya. Kemudian menuju bak pencuci piring. Sebuah piring, sebuah gelas, sebuah pisau, dan sebuah wajan penggoreng bertumpuk disana. Bekas peralatan makannya tadi pagi.

"Benar-benar sialan ! Kenapa dia tak mau cuci piring dulu, sih ?"Kasamatsu nyaris meninju tembok saking kesalnya. Benar-benar kesal terhadap pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Kalau dia ceramahi, pasti serentetan alasan dikeluarkan. Jadilah mereka berdebat sepanjang malam, bukannya membereskan kekacauan. Lalu berhenti setelah salah satu lelah berdebat. Kemudian tertidur bersama.

Langkah Kasamatsu berhenti di depan pintu kamar. Bergumam, pasti kamar gelap juga. Sudah tiga kali dia menyalakan lampu disini. Bahkan menyalakan salah satu lampu saja Kise enggan melakukannya. Dan dugaannya tepat. Lampu kamar tak dinyalakan. Gelap. Kasamatsu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Mengumpati Kise dalam hati. Klik. Lampu menyala. Menerangi seisi kamar. Menampilkan keadaan kamar. Tempat tidur yang berantakan. Pakaian yang berserakan dimana-mana—kebanyakan pakaian dan setelan mahal milik Kise—,tumpukan majalah milik Kise dan koran dimana-mana.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Kasamatsu berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. Menatap kosong ke arah kekacauan di depannya.

Bukankah mereka telah membuat jadwal ? Kenapa Kise enggan mematuhi jadwal membersihkan rumah ? Kenapa harus selalu dia yang mematuhi ? Coba bandingkan dengan jadwal pemotretan. Kise akan jadi orang nomor satu yang datang ke studio tepat waktu. Paling semangat mematuhi jadwal.

Dipikirnya cuma Kise yang kelelahan karena bekerja jadi mengabaikan jadwal ?

Cklek.

Bunyi pintu apartemen terbuka terdengar. Kasamatsu yakin itu adalah orang yang dari tadi dimaki-maki olehnya. Kise. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju pintu. Benar dugaannya, Kise sedang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kiseeee !"serunya geram. Tangannya segera menarik dasi Kise hingga pemuda itu menunduk, wajahnya mendekat ke wajahnya. Iris biru keperakan miliknya berkilat marah.

Kemudian tanpa rasa belas kasihan, dia menarik Kise hingga sampai di kamar kembali. Tidak memedulikan rengekan Kise yang meminta maaf dan memintanya melepaskan dasinya.

Bahkan dia tidak menyadari bahwa tarikannya itu terasa ringan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membereskan ini, hah ?"tanyanya kesal. "Kenapa harus selalu aku yang membersihkan ini ? Kau kira aku tak kelelahan ?!"

Kasamatsu hampir memukuli Kise namun Kise malah menangis. Mata emasnya penuh oleh air mata. Kemudian dia memeluk Kasamatsu erat.

"Yukiocchi...hentikan ini semua-ssu..."

Kasamatsu mengernyit bingung saat melihat Kise menangis. Kenapa dia menangis ? Tiba-tiba Kise memeluknya erat. Seperti biasa, Kasamatsu menyadari tubuhnya begitu mungil dalam dekapan Kise. Andai situasinya baik, dia dengan senang hati balas memeluk Kise. Dia selalu menyukai kehangatan tubuh Kise. Tapi untuk sekarang,

"Kenapa kau malah menangis, hah ?"bentak Kasamatsu saat Kise memeluknya erat dan menangis disana. Apartemen yang tadinya sunyi sekarang bergema oleh suara tangisannya. Entah kenapa, Kasamatsu terdiam. Ada rasa perih di hati saat mendengar isakan Kise. Sepotong kejadian _itu_ tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya dan membuat kepalanya mendadak sakit.

"Yu-Yukiocchi…"panggil Kise lirih. "Tolong, lupakan aku-ssu…"

Kasamatsu terdiam, mencerna perkataan Kise.

"Ini semua hanya imajinasimu saja-ssu….Kau belum bisa merelakanku-ssu…"isak Kise.

"Apa maksudmu, hah ?"Kasamatsu berteriak kesal. Menatap tajam iris emas yang penuh oleh air mata itu. "Aku tidak sedang berimajinasi, bodoh ! Aku sedang kesal karena kau tak pernah membereskan kekacauan !"

Kise semakin terisak. Semakin Kasamatsu meluapkan kemarahannya semakin terisaklah dia. Persis seperti seorang ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya dan anaknya itu menangis.

"Tolong percaya padaku, Yukiocchi….aku sudah pergi ! Aku sudah tak bisa ada di sampingmu lagi, aku sudah tak bisa membereskan semua kekacauan ini, aku tak bisa lagi, Yukiocchi ! Tolonglah ! Aku tak akan tenang sebelum kau merelakanku pergi !"

Tes.

Satu bulir. Dua bulir. Tiga bulir. Dan akhirnya pipi Kasamatsu basah oleh buliran air mata di yang jatuh dari iris biru keperakan miliknya. Dia ikut terisak.

"Semua hal ini….terlebih karena kau belum melupakanku, Yukiocchi….maafkan aku…."

Kasamatsu menoleh ke samping. Serakan Koran tadi yang membuatnya menderita seperti ini—

— _HEADLINE NEWS ! PESAWAT AIRBUS G135 JATUH DI SAMUDRA PASIFIK—_

— _Model Tenar Masa Kini yang Meninggal Secara Tragis—_

— _Kise Ryouta, sang Model yang kini jasadnya hilang—_

— _Kepergian Kise Memberikan Luka Mendalam bagi Fansnya—_

"—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

FIN.


End file.
